herofandomcom-20200223-history
Caesar's Ape Colony
Caesar's Ape Colony is a colony of apes led by Caesar after the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge. The colony was guided by Caesar's Council of Apes. In 10 years the colony grew to over 2000 apes as ape families began to take shape. During the 10 years that separated the forming of the colony and its continued growth, Caesar himself established a Royal Ape Family consisting of Cornelia, a female chimpanzee whom he had become close to during his time at the San Bruno Primate Shelter, and two sons named Blue Eyes and Cornelius, born sometime before the rediscovery of humans in San Francisco. History ''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes'' The Ape Colony was born in the Muir Woods Park after the infamous Ape Rebellion where all the apes of San Francisco broke out of captivity after having enough of being abused, oppressed and tortured beneath the heel of humanity. The Colony lived in a large village created by the evolved apes occupied with many kinds of apes that made up a more organized community where the apes were more intelligent and freed from the cruel grip of humans. The Ape Colony has created many activities for themselves such as hunting, teaching sign language and medicinal training, showing they have come a long way from the pack of wild deranged animals they originally were. Headed by their leader Caesar and his capable lieutenants Rocket, Koba, Maurice and Luca, the ape colony was able to enjoy a decade of peace and harmony since humans were no longer appearing due to the deadly virus known as the Simian Flu that wiped out half of the humans. However, their peace was short lived, as while walking through the woods, Blue Eyes and Ash (the sons of Caesar and Rocket respectively) discovered a human named Carver. Scared, Carver called his group for help before pulling out a revolver and shot Ash, which ended up alerting Caesar and the apes who rushed to the scene before another shot could be fired. The apes surrounded the human group as Caesar assessed the situation. The human leader Malcolm told the apes they meant them no harm, and with that he ordered his group to lower their guns down as a sign of good will. Indifferent about them Caesar, much to the humans' surprise, spoke and told them to leave, his words were joined by his faithful followers who ordered the same thing, which caused the humans to flee. As the humans left in their van Caesar had Koba secretly follow them to see where the group came from and if there were more human survivors. Later at night, Koba reported back to Caesar and the other apes. A council meeting was called, with many of the apes wondering what to do about the humans, some wanted to kill the humans while others were more focused on why the humans invaded their home. Caesar silenced the council, stating they could lose all they've worked hard for the past decade if they go to war. Caesar then adjourned the council, to reflect on the situation and come to a decision by the next day. Koba, a bonobo who suffered abuse and torture at the hands of humans told Caesar needed to show their newly discovered pests a piece ape strength to make them understand what apes can do. The next morning, the ape army led by Caesar and his lieutenants set out for the San Francisco human colony where they came face to face with the remaining humans. It was here where the humans realized that the apes were more intelligent than thought, as Caesar talked (in English) to make sure they knew they were serious about their demands. He told the now scared humans that while the apes did not want war they would fight if they must to protect their village to make sure it lives in peace and harmony. He then had his son return the sketchbook belonging to Malcolm's son Alexander and personally warned Malcolm to never come back to ape territory or else there would be a war, with that the ape army left the city and returned to their village. Later on, at the Village the Gorilla Guardians had captured an intruder it was the human Malcolm who broke Caesar's rule by entering Ape Territory. As the apes wanted permission to kill him, the human pleaded for Caesar to spare him as he had to show him something that wasn't far. Caesar accepted Malcolm's plea and the human took Caesar to the San Francisco Dam where he explained that in order to find other surviving humans he and his group needed to work at the Dam in order to power the city to make contact. The Ape King allowed the humans in ape territory on the one condition that they hand over the guns to avoid further mistrust or any conflict. With humans in their territory many of the apes began to grow uneasy about their presence due to many of them having faced pain and suffering in captivity especially Koba who decided to secretly spy on their city. However, some of the apes grew curious about the humans and even formed friendships with them but their trusting would be briefly broken when the human Carver pulled out a hidden gun and threatened the sons of the Ape King nearly killing the chances for peace. However, this incident is overlook when Malcolm's wife Ellie gives Caesar's ill wife Cornelia antibiotics which cured the queen and put the humans back in the apes good graces. The Apes then decided to help the humans work on the dam to fasten their progress on the condition that Ape Hater Carver be expelled to the woods. But peace was not entirely guaranteed as the bonobo Koba and his group of followers had just discovered the human's armory practicing with guns capable of killing all the apes in the village. With the new knowledge of the humans being armed and a potential danger to the Ape Colony, Koba set out to warn Caesar about the threat the humans now pose. Arriving in the Village, Koba asked Blue Eyes where his father was only to be told he and some of the apes were with the humans at the dam. Making it to the dam Koba angrily made a scene and attacked some of the humans while demanding for Caesar to come out. The bonobo demanded to know why Caesar let the humans stay in Ape Territory when they just threatened to kill his sons and states he has put the apes in danger by letting the humans stay. Koba then declared to the apes present Caesar loved humans more than his people and including his own sons which led to him suffering a beating at the hands of an infuriated Caesar. The Ape King mercilessly pounded koba to a bloody pulp stopping himself short from killing him due to remembering the "Ape Not Kill Ape" law. Koba begged Caesar for forgiveness and left the dam with his followers. This event though would bring forth a cataclysm of dire consequences which would forever affect both humans and apes alike. Later on, the apes and humans continued fixing the dam and after completing it they celebrated their success. As Koba having recovered from his beating by Caesar broke into the human armory where after killing two humans stole an AK-47 and headed back to the village in the dead of night. As the humans and apes celebrated over their success Koba found and secretly killed the ape hater Carver before taking the human's hat and liter as his prizes. Back at the Ape Village, the apes are given a surprise when their queen suddenly emerges from her home (with her infant son) having been healed by the ape's new friends. The colony then watches as Cornelia is embraced by her husband and oldest son but as this is happening Koba secretly appears and orders one of his followers to burn the village down. The bonobo then takes his new gun and heads to a branch unseen by all except Caesar whom he locks eyes with before unceremoniously raising his weapon and shooting Caesar in the shoulder, causing the Ape King to fall form his position and into the darkness below, presumably to his death. Koba then leaves behind Carver's possessions and the gun which is found by Blue Eyes who brings out the evidence. As the apes begin to frenzy over the loss of their king, their homes suddenly erupt in flames causing even more chaos amongst them. Their fear is suddenly subsided when Koba appears and taking advantage of the events declares the humans are responsible for their leader's death and the destruction of their homes. He says the apes must take the fight back to them while they still have the chance. With that the ape colony had a new King and were now against the humans. Enraged at the sudden attack on their leader and having become provoked by Koba the ape colony were now energized and eager for revenge. Ordering the females and the young to stay in the woods, Koba led the army to the human colony in San Francisco where they raided the human armory and marched toward the city just as the humans were celebrating the restoration of power. Their little festivity was brought to an end when the apes heavily armed and guns blazing they attacked the human fortress wall beginning their attack on the off-guard humans who attempt to put a defense but to no avail. The apes suffer a heavy loss of colony members but nonetheless break through the wall entering the city where they went up against the advance weaponry of the humans. However, this did little to hold off the apes who had more numbers and were eventually able to turn the tides on the humans despite losing more apes in the process. The humans were stricken with fear as the apes suddenly appeared in the city and showed no mercy to them by chasing them through the streets and shooting them. As this happen the human leader Dreyfus escaped underground with his workers. With the humans defeated, the apes seized control of the hideout tower and imprisoned many of the people captured over by placing them in cage. The next day, Koba led the army to a building where he had many of the apes kill the humans and made his authority official by killing Ash after he refused to kill an unarmed human. Koba then had the apes that remain loyal to Caesar imprisoned on a bus next to the humans. As the colony shifted from a peaceful race to an empire of rampaging animals, it turns out that their former leader Caesar was still alive having been found by Malcolm and his family who hid in the woods when Koba attacked the city. The humans took the critically wounded back to his former home to recuperate but needed to get medical supplies which were at Malcolm's apartment. Malcolm volunteered to retrieve the supplies just as Koba was ordering the apes to search the city for any remaining humans. Malcolm snuck into his apartment while avoiding the nearby apes who were terrorizing other humans as Malcolm gathered the items he needed he attempted to leave but was confronted by Blue Eyes. The young ape raised a gun at the human who quickly surrendered but remembering his friend's death at Koba's hand Blue Eyes put the weapon down and turned to leave. However, Malcolm stopped him by asking him if he wanted to see his father which both surprised and intrigued Blue Eyes who followed Malcolm back to the Rodman House where he was reunited with Caesar. After a brief reunion and explanation for the proceeding events, Caesar was given medicine by the kind humans and was back on his feet later on. Caesar was then told by his son that Koba was planning on moving the females and young into the city which made Caesar realize that his wife and infant son are now in serious danger and told him to face Koba while he has the chance. Blue Eyes, offered to help his father though rejected the first time he nonetheless gained his approval. Going back into the city, Blue Eyes liberated the apes and humans held captive by Koba. With a sizable force he returned to the Rodman Residence with the apes that remained loyal to Caesar but now needed a way to get in city without being seen that's when Malcolm volunteered to help. With the aid of Malcolm the apes snuck back into the city through an underground tunnel, Caesar and his followers ascended the human colony tower where Caesar came face to face with his former friend and enemy. Koba, surprised by Caesar's survival confronted him stating he no longer had a place among the apes as they now follow him as Caesar stated they follow him to madness and war. Koba strongly proclaimed the apes will win the war as they are strong while calling Caesar weak, but the latter unhurt and defiant labeled Koba weaker. Infuriated by his former friend's words, Koba lunged at Caesar beginning the battle to decide who gets to be the Ape King while the other apes were unable to join due to their longing to see who will rule over them. As the battle raged on, the two combatants traded harsh words and insults while blaming the other for what has led them to this point. While this was happening Malcolm reunited with Dreyfus and two others and was informed that they have a plan to fight against the apes however, Malcolm soon turns on them trying to explain what has occurred. His words fell upon deaf ears, as Dreyfus informs Malcolm that his men have already made contact with soldiers to fight the apes. The human leader then pulls out trigger connected to the C4 placed on the tower before pressing the button he states "I'm saving the human race" until igniting the bombs which simultaneously kills Dreyfus and his men while Malcolm runs to safety. The explosion reaches the tower causing the apes to be caught in the blast. As the explosion ends, it is revealed many apes were killed or severely wounded this caused Caesar to stop his battle with Koba and have his followers tend to the injured. This show of benevolence was met with disdain by Koba who during the chaos grabs a gun and opens fire on Caesar and the other apes killing and wounding more apes in the process until he hits Maurice. Witnessing his best friend suffer in pain, Caesar fueled by rage jumps and tackles Koba, causing the two fall. While Caesar lands to safety, Koba is left dangling over a ledge clinging for dear life. Caesar approaches Koba who begs for his former friend to save him using "Ape Not Kill Ape" law which causes Caesar to grab Koba's hand which relieves the bonobo. However, Caesar looks upon the dead or the injured apes along with reminiscing over the destruction that was caused by Koba. Angered and disgusted, Caesar tells Koba with a firm declaration "You are not Ape" before dropping the surprised Koba to his death, ending his reign and madness. The battle now over and with Caesar back in power, the apes were reunited with their families and rested after all the madness was over. A group of apes then appear holding someone at gunpoint who is revealed to be Malcolm, Caesar orders them to leave him alone allowing Malcolm to speak with the ape king. Malcolm informs Caesar that after Koba's attack on the city Dreyfus and his men were able to make contact with soldiers up north to come fight the apes, he advices Caesar to leave the city while he still has the chance or else there would be an all out war. However, Caesar refuses to leave his home and despairingly states "War has already begun. Ape started war, and human, human will not forgive". He then tells Malcolm "You must go. Before fighting begins". "I'm sorry. My friend". The two friends lament that peace could have been achieved if not for the hatred and prejudice existing on both sides of their races before tearfully bidding the other luck and farewell. Malcolm then slips into the shadows as the remaining apes bow down to Caesar awaiting his guidance for the fighting to come. ''War for the Planet of the Apes'' COMING SOON... Known Members *Caesar (leader; deceased) *Cornelia (deceased) *Blue Eyes (deceased) *Cornelius *Maurice *Rocket *Koba (formerly; deceased) *Andy (presumed deceased) *Jeanpierre (presumed deceased) *Lucky (presumed deceased) *Ash (deceased) *Stone *Grey (deceased) *Winter (formerly; deceased) *Spear (deceased) Gallery Caesar's revolution.jpg 1396985361009-10-uv046-0460-v137-le1092.jpg River_with_gun.png 4440585bbf66487f09a81fbbc798dcfe--the-bus-blue-eyes.jpg tumblr_ngusfwm9L51s7gti8o1_1280.jpg|Rule #1 unnamed ape.jpg|Rule #2 29162-1503748404477-Gildan-You-Black-_w92_-front.jpg|Rule #3 and the most important rule Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Victims Category:Teams Category:Planet of the Apes Heroes Category:Organizations Category:Chaotic Good Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Tragic Category:Animals Category:Dissolved Organization